


Stop Crying

by aiyumipies



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Awkward Crush, Background Relationships, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Hugs, Kokichi trying to comfort Himiko, Mage Himiko Yumeno, Magic, Minor Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Being an Asshole, Tired Yumeno Himiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyumipies/pseuds/aiyumipies
Summary: ❥ OUMENO———“Nyeh... what do you want this time?” Himiko said pushing away Kokichi’s hand away from her face. He frowned again and faked tears in his eyes looking at her.“Nishishi! I just wanted to make you stop crying, but it’s not like I care about you anyways.” Kokichi mumbled underneath his breath as he heard a snort from the little mage.———• Minor Angst !
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Stop Crying

Kokichi was in a terrible mood today. First of all that stupid idiot, Kaito Momota, he kept on bragging about how his sidekick Shuichi was tooootally in love with Kaito. Second of all, Kirumi scolded him for telling perverted jokes to Miu. And lastly, he was sick of being bored all the time.

Hm. That’s probably why he was roaming outside in this random hallway, Monokuma allowed him to as long as he returned back to his lab. He wore his carefree smirk he usually has, but it soon was lost when he found Himiko. She was sobbing in the middle of the hallway and was on the floor.

He immediately grinned again when he came up with a totally amazing idea. Silently, he crept up behind her and put a hand on Himiko’s shoulder who jumped up, giving a yelp in shock. “Himikooo! Booooo!” He said in a ‘scary’ tone.

“...H-Hey! That’s not f-fair!” Himiko muttered in tears as she turned around to face Kokichi with a frustrated expression. Kokichi childishly giggled and spoke. “Aw— how’d you guess it was me? Was it your magic again?”

Himiko scuffed and was still crying, Kokichi just tilted his head and frowned at the sight. However her tears stopped when she felt that they were being wiped away. Himiko looked up to see the leader brushing her tears away with his cocky smirk.

“Nyeh... what do you want this time?” Himiko said pushing away Kokichi’s hand away from her face. He frowned again and faked tears in his eyes as he made exaggerated poses with his posture.

“Nishishi! I just wanted to make you stop crying, but it’s not like I care about you anyways.” Kokichi mumbled underneath his breath as he heard a snort from the little mage.

“H-Hey, now my MP is low because of you...” She said letting another snort. It was so cute towards Kokichi, not like she wasn’t already cute towards him. He gave his cheesy smirk and stepped closer towards Himiko.

Suddenly her hat was lifted from her head, and the leader tried it on. Himiko blushed and felt like dying by magic from the embarrassment. “Nyeh?! Give me my hat back!” Himiko said desperately trying to get it back, but failed miserably.

“Aww, what is my beloved mage going to do to me?” Kokichi snickered while taking off the hat, raising it in the air and lowering it but putting it back on his head before she could reach it. Eventually she gave up and crossed her arms with a short pout.

“I... I don’t care anymore, it’s just a big pain now... leave me alone.” Himiko rumbled, it was probably one of her lazy days. Kokichi stepped closer and brushed a strand of hair which was in front of her face behind her ear.

“Nee-hee hee, victory to me. Buuuut you look adorable without your useless hat anyways.” Suddenly she looked back at him and began to turn red. “L-Liar. Just go away, I’m too tired.” Himiko said letting go of her grip.

“Hm? But you haven’t even told me what happened!” Kokichi mumbled with fake crocodile tears beginning to well in his eyes. Himiko sighed and took this moment to jump and take back her hat. Kokichi took a step back. “Looks like my magic spell worked to trick you!”

He rolled his eyes and pouted. “No fair... I’ll get you for this.” Himiko laughed but began to frown when she remembered why she was upset in the first place.

“Sooo... do you want to tell your supreme leader something?” He asked putting his hands behind his head with his stupid- smug smirk. “Nyeh?” Himiko mumbled, almost stuttering.

“Cmoooon, I totally have somewhere to be at... so hurryyyyyyyy!” Kokichi slurred, Himiko knew it was a lie but she still felt bad. “Oh nyeh... it’s just Tenko and Angie.” She said tearing up again. Kokichi bit his finger nail watching her well up with tears.

“Mmm? What happened between you three?” Kokichi impatiently pouted out, putting a hand on the “mage’s” shoulder with a small frown. “...They don’t have much time for me anymore. Tenko is always busy with Maki and Angie is with Korekiyo.”

Suddenly Kokichi bursted out with maniacal laughing, when he calmed down he realized that Himiko was frowning and her arm flew up to hide her eyes. “Aww, are you jealous that you’re singleee?” He replied in a mocking tone.

“I guess so... I’m just lonely.” Himiko mumbled as Kokichi stepped even closer. Before she could push him away, she was brought into a very— very— very, snuggley hug by the leader. Himiko couldn’t even tell him to go away because she was in too much shock.

Then a kiss on Himiko’s cheek brought her back to reality with Kokichi’s laughter. “Nyeh? Why’d you do that?” She asked still being hugged by the plum-haired boy in front of her. “Well duh! I didn’t want you to cry about being a loser.” Kokichi said shrugging.

Himiko turned redder than her hair and looked away still in Kokichi’s hug. “Thanks... my MP is full again, I think...” Himiko trailed off smiling. “Nee-hee hee! Looks like my magic made you stop crying.” Kokichi bragged finally letting go of the “mage”.

“Then you better promise to never take my hat again and I’ll let you use your ‘magic’ at my next magic show.” Himiko said handing out her pinky. Kokichi rolled his eyes and put out his pinky finger. She soon followed suite and smiled with determination.

“Nyehehe! C’mon, let’s go get preparations for that magic show!” Himiko exclaimed grabbing the leader’s wrist and began to drag him towards the gym. If Kokichi had to be honest, it was cute seeing Himiko excited. She probably forgot about what she even was crying about.


End file.
